Right and Wrong
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: AU. Dillon continues to be haunted by the dreams of his past, to the point where he can't take it anymore. Dillon leaves, not knowing that Summer is watching him from the shadows. The next day, Summer tries to go after him
1. Prologue

**Note:** I apologize profusely for my absence from this site! I have been so busy the past few years, and have had barely any time to sit down and write stories or finish my old ones. I'm trying to work on some this summer, so if I get enough comments, hopefully I can finish up the things you guys really want to read

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, RPM, or any of the characters associated with them.

**Timeline:** This is technically going to be AU. But basically its around the time of Blitz. I might mention things here and there from episodes, even if they don't fully happen in this story.

**Summary:** Dillon continues to be haunted by the dreams of his past, to the point where he can't take it anymore. Dillon leaves in the middle of the night, not knowing that Summer is watching him from the shadows. The next day, Summer fights her team to be able to go after him and bring him back, feeling that there is more to him than what everyone else sees.

Please check out the trailer for this story here: .com/watch?v=_PDDyW_g8j8&feature=channel_page

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_He knew the song that was playing from down the long corridor. Could have hummed the whole tune himself, it was so engraved into his brain. He heard it every second of every day; It was his reminder that he had messed up._

_Tap Tap_

_With mist swirling at his feet, he turned, trying to find the noise. White fabric kissed the tops of his feet as he spun again. _

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Light shone at the end of the hall, and he slowly moved towards it. He knew that he knew the sound, he just couldn't say exactly what it was._

_Tap Tap_

"_Dillon?" _

_He started at the sound of the name. Not only was the voice familiar, but so was the sound of the word. Was that his name? _

_Instead of hearing the tapping that he was searching for, this time he heard the clunking of metal against metal that sounded like footsteps. He moved faster, trying to figure out who was in the hallway._

_A head of brown hair shown briefly through the mist. Then a white gown that was similar to his own appeared in front of him. There were robots all around her, pulling on her and trying to make her follow them._

_"Hey!" He felt himself call. Everyone turned to look at him._

_He lost all train of though as the almost-white eyes bore into his. She watched him even as they pulled her away. Even as he stood there, powerless to help her._

"Dillon!"

**********************

Dillon awoke with such a start that he almost threw himself off the side of the bed, but caught himself at the last moment. His breathing was even harder than it usually was after a dream, because that scream had felt _real_. He could hear the screech in the corner's of his mind, and felt a tug through his entire chest.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"You okay?" Ziggy's voice asked quietly.

"Fine." Dillon grumbled. He didn't know what time it was, or why Ziggy had picked today to check up on him. But he did know one thing: he needed to figure out who was haunting his dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: This has minor spoilers to the episode Brother's Keeper if you have not seen it yet. Summer has similar actions to the beginning of this chapter, but there is a different outcome in the episode. I figured it would be safer to say something.

_Chapter 1_

Summer took a bite out of her peach and let out another sigh. The TV screen across the room held two side-by-side pictures.

On the left was Scott, her team leader and her friend. Ever since she had saved him, they had found they had much in common. They were always had a good time together, and she was comfortable around him.

And on the right was Dillon. Someone who took her completely by surprise every time she was around him. When they were alone, she could feel him acting differently; like he was trying to impress her, make her like him more. But when they were with the team, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Summer wanted so badly to just turn off the screen and pretend that none of these feelings existed. But they were there every time one of them passed or smiled at her. Her heart would give a little jolt, and she would groan inwardly.

It would be so complicated to be more than friends while living and working with them almost twenty four-seven. And she had a feeling that both of them liked her. Picking one over the other would be no easy task, and would not have a good outcome.

The floorboards shifted above Summer's head, and she tensed. It sounded like one of the boys was getting up, probably to go to the bathroom. Summer clicked the remote and the TV screen went black.

She wasn't sure where the person was headed, but she didn't want to let on that she stayed up in the middle of the night to think. Summer crept across the floor and back up to her room, where she hoped she might get a restful sleep.

*****************************

Ziggy groaned and mumbled as he turned over on his bed. He pulled at the covers that had slid down to his waist. He immediately felt cold air blow across his feet and tried to cover them back up again.

Being the last joining member of the team, everyone had scrounged around the garage for a bed and sheets for Ziggy to sleep with. Scott had come back after everyone else had given up with this child's bed and sheets that he claimed were living in Colonel Truman's attic. Whether that was really the only thing Scott had been able to find was still a mystery.

_He probably passed up three beds, knowing everyone would get a kick out of this one._ Ziggy thought bitterly to himself.

He knew that everyone loved to laugh at him, to make him the butt of their jokes. No one had ever been able to take him seriously, so he continued to clown around, because it was all he knew how to do. He figured that someone had to like him for his quirks.

Just as sleep was starting to deepen Ziggy's breathing, he heard noises coming from Dillon's room next to his.

Dillon. For how big his persona was of appearing dark and brooding, Dillon had showed more care for Ziggy than any of the people he had met here in Corinth. Ziggy felt himself smile at the thought of one of his first true friends…as weird as their relationship was.

The noise quickly turned to voices through the wall. This wasn't the first time Ziggy had heard Dillon mumbling. But he had always just tuned it out and returned to sleep.

Ziggy threw off his sheet and crept to the doorway. It sounded like Dillon was moving around more, and his voice was getting louder. Opening the door, Ziggy looked around the hallway. No one else seemed disturbed, so he continued down to the next door.

"No!"

Ziggy heard Dillon's legs crash against the mattress. Ziggy tipped his ear until it was right next to the door.

"You can't take her! Take me instead!"

Even more curious now, Ziggy turned the knob ever so slowly and peeked inside. Dillon was twisting and turning, like he was fighting someone off of him. And his legs were kicking on the bed, almost like he was trying to make himself run.

"Naya." Dillon mumbled. "Naya!"

Ziggy pulled the door shut quickly, then winced as the bang echoed through the hall. Dillon quieted suddenly, and Ziggy prayed that Dillon had woken himself out of the dream.

After waiting a few seconds, Ziggy quietly knocked on the door, hoping to pretend that he was just now checking on Dillon.

"You okay?"

"Fine," the black ranger muttered back. Ziggy turned and went back to his room with a burst of speed. As he lay back down, Ziggy finally felt his heart beating in his chest.

The name Naya had to be a nickname. And the first name that had come to mind was not one Ziggy wanted to think about: Tenaya 7.

**************************

"Was there a reason that you were making obscene noise at approximately 2:30 this morning, Ranger Series Green?" Dr. K asked as Ziggy walked through the archway.

Ziggy started at the sound of her voice. He had just been thinking about why Dillon would be dreaming of Tenaya, just like he had been almost all night, and he had barely seen Dr. K sitting behind her mask of computers.

"I shut my door too quickly after I went to the bathroom." Ziggy told her quickly before he continued to the garage. Dr. K cocked her eyebrow, but let him pass and continued typing. Just as she hit the enter key, the alarm on the wall began to wail and flash bursts of red light.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he and Summer ran into the room. Flynn appeared from the stairs, but neither Dillon nor Ziggy showed.

"There's been a breech in the wall in Sector 5. It appears that the attack-bot has managed to upturn some of the land that is covering the water pipes there. You must go quickly before he is able to reach the pipes."

Without another word, the three rangers left. Dillon raced down the stairs a second later, looking flushed as he pulled on his jacket.

"Follow them to Sector 5." Dr. K said tightly, not wishing to repeat herself again. Dillon rolled his eyes and burst through the archway.

"Doc, do you know where Ziggy is?" Scott's voice asked through the microphone in the computer.

"I saw him just moments ago. But he did not seem to be fully paying attention to his surroundings."

"Ay, I say we go on without him." Flynn spoke.

"That would be the proper thing to do, Ranger Series Blue. I will do my best to try and locate him."

Dr. K spun in her chair and stepped around her desk. As she made her way through the arch into the garage, she spotted a shoe dangling on the floor next to the kitchen counter. Tensing, the doctor slowly made her way up to the shoe and leaned over the side of the counter.

"Ranger Series Green?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Ziggy nestled further into the crook of his arm as Dr. K's concerned look slowly drifted away. The ranger sighed contentedly and fell into an even deeper sleep.

After a second, Dr. K walked over to another computer and began to type.

"It seems that Ranger Operator Series Green has fallen into a state of bodily rest." She announced to the rangers as she typed furiously. Two boxes appeared on her screen, one showing a video of the fight, and the other holding the readouts of the power and energy left in the rangers.

"You mean he's sleeping." Dillon rephrased coldly.

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have just said that?" Dillon asked.

The other rangers rolled their eyes as they continued speeding through Corinth. They all knew exactly where this was going to go, just like it always did.

"I told you what I had observed, Series Operator Black. Series Green fell to the floor in a state of rest, probably due to the lack of rest that he received during the previous hours that are devoted to that kind of relaxation."

"Give it a rest." Dillon barked.

"Dillon!" Summer scolded.

"I do believe, Ranger Series Operator Black, that you have also had a lack of rest the past few days." K's eyes squinted together as she snapped at the egotistical ranger. "Perhaps you should spend more time _sleeping _and less time listening to that pathetic excuse of a lullaby."

"Shut up!" Dillon roared. He slammed the accelerator to the floor and his car lurched forward.

"Doc…" Scott wasn't able to finish his sentence as he watched Dillon hit a turn at top speeds, almost going up on to two wheels, but somehow making it around the corner and out of sight.

Dr. K herself was stunned as she sat in front of her computer. She had never felt herself get so angry before. A tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. She had never felt any emotions so intensely before, always keeping them bottled inside.

Slamming her hand down, Dr. K turned off the link between herself and the rangers.

"Doc!" Scott yelled

"Ay!" Flynn replied at the same time as they both heard the connection close.

Summer was trying her hardest not to spin and go after Dillon or go see Dr. K. The imminent danger was the only thing keeping her course straight.

"Come on, guys," Summer ordered, "we have to go stop that attack bot."

*************************

Quick footsteps alerted Ziggy to the fact that Dr. K was going to be walking past, and he didn't want her to know he had been listening. Ziggy threw his body back to the ground and feigned sleep just as he heard the doors open with a swish and closed soon after.

The green ranger was now torn between trying to talk Dillon out of running himself out of Corinth or going to comfort the Doctor. Ziggy figured that Dillon would stop himself and turn around at the last second. He was more worried about the woman who held everything inside.

Jumping to his feet, Ziggy walked through the automatic doors to see that Dr. K was not there for the first time in…well…ever.

"Dr. K?" Ziggy asked, looking around. He couldn't find anywhere the doctor could have hidden herself. Just as Ziggy was about to give up, he heard the soft sounds of some kind of string instrument being played.

That's when Ziggy noticed the tiniest of gaps in the wall just behind Dr. K's workstation. He stepped forward cautiously as the music began to swell into a fast paced tempo. Ziggy slipped his fingers into the crack and slid the door open.

Inside was a room, which could probably hold twenty or thirty people if packed shoulder to shoulder. A violin case sat open against the wall, and Dr. K had her back turned as he swiftly pulled her bow against the strings.

Ziggy paused to listen to the music the doctor was creating. It was a beautiful piece, probably intended for a trio or quartet, but somehow Dr. K managed to fill the room with sound like she was playing five instruments at once. She swayed and moved as the music continued along, becoming even louder.

Dr. K turned, and as she spotted Ziggy, her eyes widened and her bow stopped short, throwing the room into absolute silence.

"That was…" Ziggy started.

"What are you doing in here?" Dr. K asked, her eyes continuing to say wide and alert. She almost looked afraid that her hidden spot had been found.

"I wanted to come check up on you. You…woke me up when you walked past. And you sounded upset."

"How would you know whether or not I was having a momentary break down of my emotions?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I just…"

"I would like it very much if you would leave me alone." Dr. K stated harshly.

Ziggy stopped short. He knew that K was very stoic, and didn't like it when he tried to befriend her. But she had never asked to be left totally alone.

"Whatever you were playing, it sounded great." Ziggy complimented as he slowly inched back out of the room.

"Thank you." Dr. K's shoulders slowly started to relax the further Ziggy got away from her.

"As your friend, I'm here if you need me." Ziggy said cautiously.

"Ranger Operator Series Red, Blue, and Yellow need you more than I am in need of you."

Ziggy nodded once, then turned before Dr. K could see his face crumble.

***************************

"I don't know how much more of this we can take!" Summer called out as grinders surrounded her left and right.

"Just keep fighting," Scott told her, letting out a grunt as he kicked two grinders to the ground. "We can't give up yet."

"But I like it when you give up," Tenaya 7 taunted from her seat. She had literally pulled up a chair and watched as the three rangers fought against an army of grinders plus two attack bots.

"Guys?" Ziggy's voice appeared through the communicator.

"Ziggy? Thank Odin's beard you're awake!" Flynn breathed in relief. "We need your help."

"I was just on my way to find Dillon…"

"No, come here!" Scott ordered. "We'll deal with him later."

"I'll be right there." Ziggy told them before cutting off the connection.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"RPM! Get in gear!" Ziggy yelled as he ran towards his teammates. He felt his suit conform around him, and his hair blew around his head as the explosion died away.

"Ziggy!" Summer called out, relief clear in her voice, as Ziggy ran past her. She kicked the nearest grinder with newfound strength and dug into the battle ahead.

"Oh good, the entertainment has arrived." Tenaya smirked, relaxing further into her chair.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad to see you, Zigg." Scott noted as he punched a grinder to the ground. Ziggy smiled faintly beneath his helmet then grabbed the nearest robot and began to kick and punch furiously.

*****************************

Dillon spun the steering wheel and punched the gas pedal with his foot. He grimaced as gravity and the wind tried to push his car in one direction while he tried to keep it in place.

The turn straightened out just as Dillon found himself losing the fight with gravity. His hand found the gearshift and slammed it into the next gear before accelerating down the home stretch.

How he had ended up at the racetrack, Dillon wasn't totally sure. It had taken him a few blocks before he was able to stop thinking about K and focus on his driving. Then he had taken turns at random, and somehow came to a stop in front of the track.

Showing his ranger badge, Dillon told the guard that he had to test out something that might prove helpful for the Rangers in the future and didn't want anyone interfering. The track had been cleared, and soon Dillon was doing laps around the track, hitting each turn faster than before.

He knew he was pushing it when he questioned Dr. K. He had just been so sick of all the long terms and unfeeling comments. He hadn't expected the doctor to snap back at him.

If she wanted to push them all away, then fine. Every time one of them tried to be nice, she would return it with some fancy term and a blank face. He knew perfectly well that she didn't want them around.

He didn't need her; none of them really did. He was perfectly capable of fighting as a ranger without her.

With a lurch, the car began to quiver and shake, then smoke started coil out of the top of the hood.

"Damn," Dillon muttered. He slowly pressed the brake, down-shifting as the speed dropped, before finally coming to a stop just in front of the finish line.

Dillon climbed out of his car and went to pop the hood, hoping there was something he could do to fix his car.

****************************

"Is it just me, or are there more grinders than when we first got here?" Summer asked loudly as a new pack of robots swarmed around her.

"Definitely more," Ziggy confirmed. He swung his axe through the air, attempting to hit the line of grinders in front of him. He made contact with three, and then heard an aggravated yell as Flynn ducked to avoid being hit in the back of the head. "Sorry!"

Tenaya let out a dry laugh.

Scott felt all the air rush out of his lungs as he fell hard to the ground. The Generation 13 attack bot, as Tenaya had called it, was proving that it had been given complicated upgrades. He had barely been able to damage the outside, while the bot had done plenty of damage to him.

"You okay, man?" Flynn asked, briefly kneeling down to his team leader. Scott nodded, and the blue ranger ran to try and damage the robot.

Scott slowed his breathing down so he could get a full breath of air, then jumped up and took Flynn's spot dealing with the grinders.

"Nitro blaster!" Summer called, getting fed up with how little effect her boxing seemed to be having. She blasted a line of grinders, then doubled back and shot them again. She would lose it if one of them caught her off guard.

"Nitro blaster," Ziggy mimicked. His finger pumped the trigger, but nothing happened. Ziggy groaned and continued to pull back his finger, not paying attention to where he was aiming. Suddenly the gun shot, and came within an inch of Scott's helmet.

"Ziggy!" Scott groaned.

"It was stuck!" Ziggy squeaked, blushing beneath the protection of his helmet.

"You need to work on your aim." Tenaya called out to him.

"And you need to work on your manners," Dillon barked as he stepped up behind Tenaya's chair.

The other rangers paused momentarily, hoping to welcome him back, but it seemed that Dillon only had eyes for the female robot.

"Ah, Ranger Black. I was hoping you would join us soon." Tenaya slid the shield down over her eyes and sat patiently.

"What are you waiting for?" Dillon groveled.

"For an invitation to continue our little dance," Tenaya told him. She continued to stay in her chair, knowing that the black ranger was getting impatient. Just as she heard a disgruntled noise rise out of his throat, she jumped up and aimed a punch directly into Dillon's stomach.

At first, it looked like Dillon had been taken completely off guard. But as Tenaya opened her mouth to make some kind of sarcastic comment, Dillon sped forward, fists already flying, and caught Tenaya square in the jaw.

"So that's how it's going to be." Tenaya snapped.

Soon both of them were wrapped up in the fight, matching either other point for point, punching and blocking and punching and blocking. Neither was about to give up and admit defeat.

The last remaining grinders were shot down, and the three rangers turned to help Flynn, who seemed to be struggling with the attack bot.

"We need Dr. K." Summer muttered to herself. She knew that without the woman's readouts of the bots defenses and attacks, it would take a lot of energy to defeat this robot.

"No one defeats me, Power Rangers!" The bot squawked, as if it had read Summer's mind. "I am a Generation 13!"

Each ranger charged up to the bot, throwing the best they had at it. But the bot was always ready, and threw all of the rangers back to the ground.

"A little help, Dillon?" Summer called out, hoping that he would be able to give them all an added boost.

"A little busy, Summer." Dillon replied, blocking a punch to his ribs.

"You stand no chance against me. Venjix has equipped me to handle anything that you manage to do."

"And I've equipped myself with a will to beat you once and for all."

Clenching his hand to Tenaya's shoulder, Dillon flipped his body over hers and threw out a kick to her legs, catching the robot off guard for the first time. Tenaya turned, enraged, and moved to grab at any part of the black ranger's body.

But at the same time, Dillon's fist made contact with the shield covering Tenaya's face, and with a sickening crack, part of the shield shattered and fell to the ground.

Dillon stumbled back, holding tightly to a wound on his side, but intently watching the eye that was visible just beyond the cracked shield.

"Do I…know you?"


End file.
